Superstar
by KyF777
Summary: Edwards the famous singer actor of all the girls' dreams. What happens when Bella enters a contest to video chat with him? And she wins? R&R please! Rated T just cuz haha BxE. Possible short story?


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THAT JAZZ… SM DOES HAHA!**

I was woken up at 5:45AM to the sound of Abba's song Dancing Queen coming from my phone. "You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen-"

"What Alice?" I asked my best friend annoyed at being woken up this early on a Saturday morning.

"BELLA!" She squeaked "GET UP NOW AND GET ON THE COMPUTER!" she yelled into the phone and I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I whined not wanting to get out of bed yet.

"EDWARD CULLEN IS HAVING A CONTEST!" she yelled way to hyper.

"Alice, CALM DOWN!" I yelled laughing "I can't understand you! What kind of contest?"

"Start logging on the computer and I will tell you." She said and I sighed and grabbed my laptop and started to log in.

"Ok Alice I'm getting on. Now tell me about this contest." I said wanting to know more.

"Ok ok ok! SO Edward Cullen, yes I mean THE Edward Cullen is hosting this contest. I'll send you the link here in a second. Basically you enter in some info and randomly one person gets to have a live web chat with him!" She said excited and I squeaked

"Oh my gosh! Ali what if it's one of us?" I asked excited.

Edward Cullen is THE hottest guy in the world. He's only 18 and is one of THE most popular singers/actors in the world! Every girl wishes that they could meet him.

"I KNOW!" she yelled and I opened my email to get the link she sent me. I clicked it and it sent me a link and I typed in the info it required. I pushed send and it said that if I win I will get a link sent to my email in about 45 minutes and I can start chatting with him.

"I hope one of us wins!" I said and she agreed.

"AH THIS IS SO EXCITING!" she yelled

"Ali I have to go get dressed and stuff so if it IS me I don't look like a mess! I'll text you if I win!" I said and she laughed

"Ok bye Bells!" she said and I hung up.

After taking a super fast shower and drying my hair as fast as I can I went to look for something to wear. I decided on a gray cut sleeve loose shirt, jean shorts, a heart necklace and gray converse. My hair fell in loose curls down my back and I had on minimal make up.

I looked at the clock and I noticed I only had a few minutes until I found out so I set up my laptop on my desk and sat in my chair. I made sure I looked good one last time before opening my email window.

I held my breath as I waited. About 2 cheated breaths later I got an email. It was titled "Results of the Online Chat with Edward Cullen."

I opened it and read through the first few lines which were telling how many people entered and such. I scrolled down a few times and kept reading.

What I read took my breath away. I had to reread it again to make sure I was reading it right.

'CONGRATS YOU WON! HERE IS THE LINK TO GO TO YOUR CHAT!' was typed out onto my computer screen.

All that was going through my mind was "!" I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's number.

She answered the phone almost immediately "Did you win?" She asked me eagerly

"Actually yes!" I yelled and she screamed

"Oh. My. Gosh. BELLA!" She yelled and I laughed

"I know! I can't believe it!"I said happily "Ali I gotta go so I can see if this is real or not!" I said

"Tell me how it goes!" she yelled and I laughed

"Ok I will! Bye! Love ya!" I said and hung up.

I nervously clicked the link and a new page opened up. I fixe my hair nervously and waited for it to load. When it did I saw him.

It was Edward FREAKING Cullen looking straight at ME!

"Hello!" He said and I almost passed out

"H-HI!" I squeaked excitedly

"I'm Edward." he said, like I didn't know already "What your name?" he asked me and I smiled

"I'm Bella" I said happily and he smiled

"Nice to meet you Bella!" he said with a smile that took my breath away.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm one of your biggest fans. So is my best friend Alice." I smiled and he laughed

"Why isn't she with you then?" he asked and I laughed

"I'm not sure why she's not. I bet she'd like to be!" I giggled

He chuckled "Do you want to call her so she can say hi to me?" he asked

I smiled "Would you really talk to her?" I asked

He nodded "Of course!" I smiled and started to dial Alice's number. I chose the video call choice and hit send. She answered and I smiled.

"Hey Alice, there's someone who wants to talk to you!" I said and turned the phone to the laptop so she could see.

I heard her squeak and Edward laughed, they talked for a few minutes and then Alice had to go so they said bye and she hung up.

I laughed "See, one of your biggest fans there."

"I can tell." He laughed

We talked for about an hour about random stuff and eventually he asked me about my hobbies.

"Well, I play softball, volleyball, I love to shop, listen to music, goof off, dance, sing, play music, write songs and write stories." I said and he smiled

"Wow your pretty talented then." He said and I laughed

"Haha sure, I just like being myself mostly." I said and he nodded.

"So you said you play music and write songs, have you written any lately?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I wrote a pretty decent one about two weeks ago." I said

"Would you like to play it for me?" he asked me and I almost died.

Edward was asking ME to sing to HIM! HOLY COW!

"Um sure." I said with a shy smile "Let me get my guitar, one sec." I said and went to my closet to get my guitar.

I sat back down and smiled. "Wow I'm nervous." I said and laughed a little.

He smiled "Don't be! I'm excited to hear it!" he said and I smiled

"Ok, well this song is called Superstar." I chuckled, he didn't know this song was about him and I was glad!

I cleared my throat and situated myself so I could play.

I started the intro the song and tried to calm myself a little bit.

"This is wrong but I can't help but feel like  
>There ain't nothing more out there<br>Misty morning comes again and I can't  
>Help but wish I could see your face<br>And I knew from the first note played  
>I'd be breaking all my rules to see you<br>You smile that beautiful smile and  
>All the girls in the front row scream your name <p>

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
>I can't take my eyes off of you<br>I'm no one special, just another  
>Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you<br>Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar 

Morning loneliness, comes around when I'm not  
>Dreaming about you<br>When my world wakes up today  
>You'll be in another town<br>And I knew when I saw your face, I'd be  
>Counting down the ways to see you<br>You smile that beautiful smile and  
>All the girls in the front row scream your name <p>

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
>I can't take my eyes off of you<br>I'm no one special, just another  
>Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you<br>Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar 

You played in bars, you play guitar  
>I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are<br>And you'll never see, sing me to sleep  
>Every night from the radio <p>

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
>I can't take my eyes off of you<br>I'm no one special, just another  
>Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you<br>Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar  
>Sweet, sweet superstar, superstar"<p>

"Wow! That was so good Bella!" he said and I blushed

"Nah, it's nothing special." I said and he laughed

"Have you HEARD yourself sing?" he asked me and I shook my head

"No, I really haven't showed many people either." I said and he shook his head

"Well you should! You've got real talent." He said and I smiled

"Thank you!" I said blushing still and he laughed

"You're welcome!" he said and we talked for a long while until eventually he had to go to some meeting or something

"Well it was really nice talking to you Bella!" he said with a rally cute smile and I blushed

"It was so amazing that I won this. Like you have no idea how special this was." I said

"Well I hope sometime we will talk again. This was probably the best time ive had in a long time." He said with a laugh

"Ok well I'll let you go..." I said and he said bye and left.

A month later I was sitting on Alice's couch watching the Ellen show with her because Edward was going to be on the show.

After a few minutes into the show he was introduced and walked out onto the stage.

She talked about his new movie for a while then asked him some questions.

The most interesting of them was when she asked him about his love life and if he has any girls that he is interested in. this was his answer:

"Well, about a month ago I held a contest that allowed girls to sign up for this random drawing to have a live chat with me. Well the girl who won was nothing like I expected. She was funny, nice, super sweet, pretty, and talented beyond what I ever could have imagined. We talked for about four hours before I had to go and she played a song for me that she wrote and it was beautiful. Well when I had to go I realized I wished I could keep talking to her. The past month, she's all that I can think about."

I was in shock.

Alice was too.

We just sat there staring at the TV.

Edward was talking about me.

He thought about ME.

But he wasn't done.

"I'm trying to get a way to talk to her but I can't figure it out. So this is my idea. If she is watching this. I would like you to go to my twitter page and write your real name on my page and the one talent I told you I have and I'll go from there." he said and the show started to end.

And so I did. I went on his twitter page and wrote down: Bella Swan, best friends with Alice Cullen and you juggle.

I got a notification that he was following me a few minutes later.

Then I got a direct message from him asking for my number.

So I sent it to him.

And five minutes later I was on the phone with the guy of my dreams.

But that's not where the surprises ended. We were talking about what happening and he asked me if I wanted to go on tour with him as his opening act.

Of course I said yes.

**HEYY! **

**So I was sooo bored and I wrote this lol **

**I don't own the song Superstar, its Taylor Swifts, and I just used it in this story.**

**I hope you guys liked this! **

**Should I make it a short story, or leave it like it is as a one-shot?**

**I've got a few ideas on how I can make it a short story but it's up to you guys! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you though and whether or not I should make it a short story! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love ya forever:**

**~Ky**


End file.
